


Rumpled Sheets

by distraughtlover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Stormpilot, Top Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Finn wakes up inside a calm and bright morning, he and Poe spend the moment in the best way possible.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Rumpled Sheets

Finn doesn’t expect to be woken up like this, but he’s certainly not complaining. 

As his eyes struggle to flutter open, he arches up into the utterly warm sensation occupying his lower half. It feels like he’s trapped between a dream and reality, the pleasure he feels completely surreal and messing with his sleep-heavy mind. Then, once Finn becomes fully awake, he looks down and sees one of the most beautiful, glorious sights he’s ever been granted to. 

Poe, situated between Finn’s spread-out legs, works slowly and gently as he sucks Finn’s hard cock. Letting out a long, expressive groan, Finn reaches down and lovingly caresses the side of Poe’s face. 

“Good morning, babe,” Finn says in a deep, scratchy voice. 

Dragging his mouth off slowly, Poe glances upward with a serene smile and replies, “Morning, sleepyhead. Thought you deserved something extra for treating me so well last night.” 

Finn is instantly reminded of their passionate love-making session from the night before. It had happened naturally and without any warning, the way they both preferred it. After finishing a movie in the living room they both wanted to watch, things had switched unexpectedly to the bedroom, their desire for one another unable to be contained. 

For nearly an hour Finn had stayed locked within Poe’s breathtaking haven, a place that was meant only for Finn. And now here they both are, still without any clothes on, eager to be with each other. 

“You’re the one who deserves everything,” Finn utters quietly. 

Poe presses a soft kiss against Finn’s inner thigh, then moves up and consumes his cock again. At first, he keeps his lips wrapped tightly around the sensitive, mushroom head of Finn’s cock, teasing it mercilessly with his tongue, then slowly travels his mouth downward. Every inch of Finn makes Poe wild with want. He makes sure to enjoy it all, bobbing his head up and down without stopping. 

Finn is helpless when it comes to Poe in any way, and he wouldn’t change a thing for it. His hands grip and twist the bedsheets, his body rolls repeatedly. Poe pops his mouth off, and then he devotes a good amount of time to Finn’s balls, making sure to love each nut equally with his tongue and mouth. 

“Fuck,” Poe says as he pulls away slightly for a short moment, his voice shaky. “I need you again.” 

Finn grabs a hold of Poe and brings him up, then connects their lips. The combined taste of Poe and himself is enthralling and lovely, a sensation he never minds experiencing over and over. He breaks off and presses his forehead tenderly to Poe’s.

“Anything for you,” Finn murmurs. “Whatever you want, its yours.” 

A soft grin of happiness encapsulates Poe’s handsome face. The image makes Finn break out into a smile as well. He couldn’t imagine himself any other place but right here with the man he loves unendingly. 

Reaching his arm out to the side, Poe opens their nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom and lubrication. Once he opens the square packet, he rolls the condom down Finn’s stiff cock all the way to the base, then lathers it up with lube. Poe preps himself for a couple of minutes, his hole still a little loose from last night, and is ready to go. 

Sensually moving his body, Poe climbs into Finn’s lap, his favorite spot to reside in. Raised up a little, he moves his arm behind his back and grips Finn’s member, holding it up. Then he presses his body upon it and slowly sinks down, inch by inch, until he’s seated perfectly. 

Collective moans escape past their lips and swirl together in the air. For several moments Poe stays still where he sits, letting himself adjust. Then he rises up tentatively, more than halfway until only the head of Finn’s cock remains inside his hole, then gently sinks all the way back down. 

When it comes to morning sex, they both prefer things slow and deliberate. There’s never a reason to rush, especially when it comes to the all-important act of making love, and so Finn and Poe use time to their advantage. 

Without worrying about anything for the moment, Poe bounces on Finn’s cock at a languid, loving pace. The bed rocks smoothly with his motion like a peaceful ocean wave. 

“So beautiful,” Finn says lowly, his hands traveling along Poe’s form, eventually landing at his hips and staying there. 

“The things you do to me,” Poe replies. He grips Finn’s muscular chest, then moves upward and hangs onto his powerful shoulders. 

Poe stops his riding to take a breather, which allows Finn to strike his hips up in a loving manner, hitting Poe’s sweet spot inside. 

Dropping his head back, Poe moans deliciously and says, “Fuck baby, right there.” 

Willfully complying, Finn thrusts upward but at a ginger pace. He wants to make their time together last for as long as possible. From the way he’s working, it seems to be doing the job for Poe, who moans consistently and touches Finn’s body relentlessly. 

As if time does not even exist, they make love for what feels like a beautiful eternity. Soon, though, it becomes necessary for them to reach their conclusion. Without even needing to hear the words, Poe can sense that Finn is coming close to a release. 

Poe uses his hand to pump himself, and before he knows it, he’s completely gone, his spray hitting Finn’s pecs and abdomen. His vision turns white and he feels nothing but pleasure and relief within, like he’s caught in the middle of the best sleep he’s ever experienced. 

Then its Finn’s turn and his load shoots out powerfully inside the condom, his cock pulsing repeatedly as he lets go. To fall over the edge like this with Poe has Finn falling in love with him all over again, an event he never wants to stop experiencing in his life. 

After they’ve both calmed down, Poe slides up and lays next to Finn silently. A short bit of respite always does them well, and soon Poe is ready for the day ahead with Finn, which requires them to get cleaned up. 

“I think I’m going to take a shower,” Poe says. Then he gets up and walks through their roomy master bedroom, Finn’s gaze following him as he goes. 

Poe pauses at the doorway of the bathroom and turns his head to look at Finn. His entire backside is visible to Finn’s eyes, a tactic he’s done more than once. From Poe’s bare, muscular back, to his smooth, substantially-sized bubble butt, to his strong thick thighs, it’s almost too much for Finn to handle. Almost. 

“Come join me when you’re ready,” Poe says. His eyes pierce straight into Finn’s own, a stunning enchantment that works every time. 

Then Poe disappears inside their bathroom. For a few moments, Finn leans back against the headboard, his broad, sturdy chest rising and falling as he breathes. He’s in another world right now, and it’s all because of Poe. 

Sometimes their moments together seem almost unreal, as if he’s only one step away from shattering a perfect dream. But Finn knows that what he’s got is truly, irrevocably real. Poe is the only one meant for him, and he is the only one meant for Poe. 

Standing up from their wonderfully generous bed, Finn heads to the bathroom, already yearning to be near his better half. 

Because at this point, he knows he’ll follow Poe anywhere.


End file.
